


Chuck vs. the Love Story

by janiejanine



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Chuck and Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs. the Love Story

     

**Chuck vs. the Love Story**

A Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker Fanmix

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/chuck-vs-the-love-story)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/chuck-vs-the-love-story))

**TRACK LIST**

01.  **I'm the Man Who Loves You**  / Wilco

 _If I could you know I would  
_ _Just hold your hand and you'd understand_

02.  **True Affection**  / The Blow

 _I was out of your league_  
_You were 20,000 underneath the sea, waving affections_  
_You were out of my league  
_ _At a distance that I didn't want to see_

03.  **I Belong In Your Arms**  / Chairlift

 _All silhouettes with no regrets  
_ _When I'm melting into you_

04.  **Between Two Lungs**  / Florence and the Machine

 _Between two lungs it was released_  
_The breath that passed from you to me_  
_That flew between us as we slept  
_ _That slipped from your mouth into mine_

05.  **Mint Car (Acoustic)**  / The Cure

 _There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here with you, it's perfect_  
_It's all I ever wanted  
_ _I almost can't believe that it's for real_

06.  **Just Got Lucky**  / JoBoxers

 _Your technique it leaves me weak_  
_My heart knows it's the beat I seek  
_ _And I found it_

07.  **I've Been Waiting**  / Matthew Sweet

 _I didn't think I'd find you  
_ _Perfect in so many ways_

08.  **I'd Do Anything for You**  / Foster the People

 _Every day is a battle I face_  
_Strange life I live but it's what you've decided_  
_I give it all into your hands  
_ _Do what you will with me_

09.  **Between Sheets**  / Imogen Heap

 _It just doesn't get better than this_  
_The many windswept yellow stickies of my mind_  
_Or the molten emotional front line  
_ _I couldn't care less, I'm transfixed in this absolute bliss_

10.  **Makin' Out**  / Pomplamoose

 _As the night comes crashing down_  
_We catch ourselves a line_  
_We're only makin' out  
_ _We're making out all right_

11.  **The Book of Love**  / The Magnetic Fields

 _I love it when you read to me  
_ _And you, you can read me anything_

12.  **This Will Be Our Year**  / The Zombies

 _Don't let go of my hand_  
_Now the darkness has gone_  
_This will be our year  
_ _Took a long time to come_


End file.
